Gears of war: After the attack on jacinto
by Craig's crazy stories
Summary: Marcus and dom have saved jacinto  mostly  but are thee any locusts left, should there be any? Marcus, Dom, Baird and cole will find after a recap chapter, and so will you the first 2 chapters are the end of gears of war 2 he rest is my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**Gears of War: After The Attack on Jacinto**

Chapter 1- Prologue-Attack on Jacinto (my version)

The attack on jacinto was in full motion. Marcus and Dom were called into one of the Cog head-quaters by Anya, marcus was told that it was urgent and that they were needed as soon as possible. Marcus and Dom ran into the look out post to see Anya and a familiar face

"Alright Marcus, long time no see" he said

"Hoffman, deffinatly long time no see. Come to join in the fun" Marcus replied "we could use you on the frontlines"

"Well you wont be needed on the frontline this time Marcus, the boss has brought in Hoffman for a background action this time disabling the enemy lines" Anya said butting in to what Hoffman was going to say which was probably going to be the same thing.

"Ah hell, right fine as long we get to kill some locust scum I'm not bothered, Dom how about you?" Marcus said

"yea. I'm fine with it got what we have to do Hoffman if you do then I am good" Dom replied.

"good glad you two could be of asisstance, baird is going to be joining us later after he has helped out Cole on the front line with the reavers" Hoffman said.

"alright then lead the way, anya becareful it is a tough and hostile world out there." Marcus said.

Hoffman led the two other soldiers out of the main building and into the sidewalk around the building. He stopped at a corner, looked round and pulled out his lancer, started to rev the chaisaw, ran out into the opening and shouted "come at me you locust scum" standing ready to face whatever comes his way Hoffman shouts "you two had better hurry up or you will miss the action." Marcus runs to join him closely followed by Dom who open fire at the incoming locusts grunts while Hoffman intercepts with his chainsaw.

"that was a group of locusts who were sent to spy on the Cog generals" said Hoffman after the encounter "I've been doing my rescearch whilst you lot were down in the hollow, their main line of attack is round there and staight down the road a way, but we have to past two locust blockades to get to it, we can go steathily or run and gun straight through the middle, you decide marcus"

"well I'd like to go straight through the middle run and gun style" marcus replied

"lets go then, reload ya lancers then" hoffman replied

Hoffman led the soldiers down the pathway to the corner before the blockades he signalled for marcus to take a look. Marcus looked round, looked back at hoffman and said "yea we can take them. Hoffman take the left side, Dom take the right and I will go straight down the middle, when we pass the first one Dom and Hoffman switch places for ammo consumption, also reload as you run, jump the first blockade and keep running only stop running if you die, understand?"

"got it" Dom replied

"Aye" replied hoffman

"Good" we go in 3"

"2"

"1" said marcus tossing a grenade round, the grenade exploded and through the smoke marcus dom and hoffman burst through it shooting as they ran, almost instantly killing the first blockade.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"jump" shouted marcus. They managed to jump the blockade still firing. Hoffman needed to reload but he swaped to his shotgun and continued going. Dom also swaped to his shotgun but marcus reved his hainsaw on his lancer. They jumped the blockade earlier and fought close quarters for a change.

"we made it" said dom as marcus cut down the last locust.

"of course we made Dom, what made ya think we wouldn't" Marcus replied

"well I do—

"guys get out of the way!" shouted Hoffman grabbing Marcus by the shoulder to bring him out of the way of the rever missile

"jeez, that was close, thanks a lot Hoffman" Marcus said

"yea, don't mention it" hoffman said "lets go get that rever" Hoffman got out his lancer and blindfired, managing to kill the pilot. "what did I get" Hoffman said

"oh just the pilot Hoffman" Marcus said

"perfect"

"marcus you are needed back at HQ bring Dom with you" Anya said through Marcus's radio

"ok anya I'll be there as soon as I can" marcus replied

"Understood"

"Hoffman, how the hell have you been, havent seen you in years" Cole said appearing round the corner followed by baird. "Good now me and Dom can get going to the HQ" Marcus replied.

"Why do you need to go to the HQ" Baird said

"anya told us to we have no idea, I think it is something to with the sinkhole or something" Marcus replied. "Dom come on Anya is waiting for us"

Marcus and Dom ran off leaving Hoffman with cole and Baird to lead on where Dom and Marcus left off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Hollow take 2

Marcus and Dom made it back to the Cog HQ and found anya again. "you called?" Marcus said.

"Yes I did you are needed for a special misson" anya replied "you are to clear out the hollow for a lightmass bomb run on the center of the hollow under jacinto"

"isnt that incredibly dangerous, and a very high risk to the people still inside jacinto" Dom said

"yes which is why were are getting in two squads of KR's to escort the remaining inhabitants out of jacinto to a make shift town we are making outside the radius of the hollow." Anya replied. "your mission is to take the underpath int the hollow and to pass through it and clear out a specific openeing and get rid of the ceiling supports to open up the sky in prearation for the lightmass bomb"

"understood" said marcus "got any transport to take us to the clearing to get in to the hollow.

"yes we have aranged a KR to dop you off there, but apart from that you will have to improvise to get to the clearing" replied Anya.

"Cog HQ this KR 173 ready to transport the gears to the hollow" said the KR pilot over the

comms

"good we are off we will report when we get to the clearing" marcus said

"good luck delta" Anya said

Marcus and Dom ran off out of the HQ to the KR parked outside. "to the hollow clearing please" Marcus said hopping in to the war copter

"will do if you man the turrets" said the pilot

Marcus and dom manned the turrets on either side of the copter ready to protect it on te way to the drop zone. It was a relatively easy flight only a couple of locust grunts nothing major. The KR got a little far away further close to the drop zone and saw 2 Reavers almost as if they were waiting for them "Dom take the left one I got the right one take them out" Marcus said. "pilot keep the KR stable"

Marcus and Dom opened fire at their respective Reavers, first taking out the gunner, then the rider then finally the the Reaver itself. "good now we can land, brace youselves delta" said the pilot as he brought the KR down for a landing. the KR landed and delta squad got off of it and walked past the cockpit and saluted the pilot wo saluted back.

Marcus and Dom whatched the KR take off and then started to advance. "KILL THE HUMANS" something screamed then 10 locusts came charging out of the hollow's entrance ans started firing at Marcus and Dom who returned fire. The fire fight lasted about 5 minutes, it helped that neither of them had cover so they could easily hit each other, Marucs and Dom came out vicorious. Marcus and dom both advanced into the the hollow after Marcus through a frag just in case of any more locust attacks.

Marcus found some cover just inside the hollow as dom waited for the mark. Marcus stuck up his hand and closed his fist; this was the signal dm ran forward into the darkness that fell upon them as the two lone soldiers advanced into the confusing twisting roads of the hollow.

"right we have to get to the center quickly how are we—

"we will hitch that brumack" said marcus pointing in the direction to the brumak

"every piloted one marcus"

"nope"

"Me neither"

"fantastic"

They climbed up to the boarding station, Dom was going gunner and marcus was the pilot. They awoke the brumak and advanced killing everything they saw. Dom quickly learned how to use the machine gun and the rockets. The turned a corner to find grinders blocking their path. Dom sprayed them down using the machine guns on the brumaks hand. The travellers had to proceed through a door, the brumak, under the control of marcus easily pussed past the door and advanced even deeper into the hollow.

Suddenly there was an explosion in the wall and a corpser came out and was blocking the way. Dom unloaded the machine guns "they don't donk work it has armour like the rockworms, we get in close quarters to kill it" said marcus stepping the brumak into full gear and ramming into the corpser, they were now both on a bridge that was above lava. The corpser and brumak wer elocked in an epic battle trying to topple the each other. After an immense struggle the brumak overpowered the corpser and sent it to a fiery grave. "Woohoo" yelled marcus as the brumak through the corpser down into the lava. The brumak advanced.

Finally the brumak and the soldiers reached the center of the hollow and found the pillars that needed to be destroyed. Rockets took out the first 2, a machine gun volley for the third and the brumak destroyed the fourth and final one whith it's own brute strength. When the roof came through the KR's wer ealready waiting for them. A KR escorting baird, cole and a hammer of dawn picked up marcus and the KR with the lightmass bomb picked up Dom.

There was another explosion, like the corpser one but with more velocity, after the eruption there was a scream emitting from the brumak as it changed, it was infected by the surrounding emulsion. It grew bigger, grew extra limbs and was stuck in place by an extra large tail for support that stuck into the ground like a tree root or other such thing. "Marcus give that thing hell, use the hammer of dawn" said Dom over the comm system "right you are dom, fenix out" marcus disabled his comms whilst he worked. "pilot get us some open sky"

"doing it now Marcus"

The KR flew into open sky and marcus readied the hammer of dawn whilst Dom worked on the light mass bomb. When the hammer of dawn had an aligned satellite marcus opened fire on the infected brumak, the result was an explosion of blood, emulsion and bone. The KR pulled up and gave way for the lightmass bomb run. The KR flew past the site whilst Dom and another Cog set it and launched it. The second KR followed suite with and pulled away.

There was an almighty explosion, definatly doing what it was designed for; getting rid of anything in its path. The KR's saw the 102nd fleet escorting survivors out of Jacinto and off to the makeshift prep camp the Cog's have been building. Marcus's and Dom's KR's were flying evenly toward the pack when they were unexpectadly joined by a third KR…


End file.
